


Mate Searching 1: Thouars

by Acoolboy8



Series: Finding Mates [1]
Category: Blue Dragon, Date A Live, Multi-Fandom, RWBY, Sword Art Online, 俺ツインテールになります | Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Broken, Crossover, Dark Characters/Demon Versions, Demons, Dick Growth, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drama, Evil Sex, F/F, Fighting, Futa on Female, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Master/Pet, OOC|out of character, Rape, Requests allowed, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Toys, True Love, Vaginal, Violent Sex, girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoolboy8/pseuds/Acoolboy8
Summary: Thouars is in search for a mate or two. She goes on a journey to find a female mate, and some extras. Full of smut, no plot/little plot. Who will be her one true mate? Only one way to find out: she has sex with them. Request open for this series.





	1. Ex Girlfriend: Anko (Toy 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anko returns home from a concert show she did for the night. Thouars pays a visit, but it's not just ANY visit.

Anko returned home from a small concert show. She was exhausted and decided to start the shower. She got undressed and felt relaxed once she entered the tub. 

“Ahhhh, now this is lovely.” She said and cleaned herself. She soon finished and wrapped a towel around herself. She went into her room and felt someone was watching her. She turned on the light and saw no one. “Strange. I could’ve sworn someone was in here.”

Thouars was behind her and smirked. She grabbed Anko and pinned her to the wall. Her large breasts pressing into her back.

”Get off of me! Whoever you are!” 

“Relax babe. It’s me.” Thouars whispered into her ear.

”What do you want?” Anko asked and was annoyed but feeling her ex girlfriend ‘s breasts did make her feel comfortable.

”I want you.” Thouars licked her lips and puts Anko Isuna on the bed. Thouars was naked and had a cock and balls. Thouars also had a vagina. She was a futanari.

”But we broke up. Remember?” Anko blushes as she sees the 7 inch long, 3 inch thick cock. 

“I know. But I want you for something else. Become my toy.” Thouars smirked and rips the towel off of Anko.

”Toy? What are you talking about?”

“I will explain everything to you. Now suck” Thouars giggles and aimed her cock at Anko’s mouth.

”And when did you get this? A penis? Since when did you have that?” 

Thouars glares at Anko and forced her cock into Anko’s mouth. Anko gagged slightly. “I said I’ll explain everything later. Don’t ask me again. Or I’ll punish you like the toy you’ll be.” Thouars smiles and fucked Anko’s throat. Her balls hitting her chin. Anko gagged everytime. This was her first time with a cock. When she was with Thouars, she didn’t have a cock or balls at all. She was so confused. But she decided to follow Thouars’ orders. “Oh shit! Yea baby! This mouth is amazing!” Thoaurs moaned as she kept pumping her hips, while her hands were at Anko’s head. Thouars suddenly pulled out and Anko coughed up spit.

”Seriously!?” Anko glared up at Thouars. She didn’t say a word and slammed her cock back down. Anko gagged harder as Thoaurs went much harder and faster than before.

”Take my cum!” Thouars moaned and was balls deep down Anko’s throat when she unloaded her seed. Anko choked and gagged on the cum but she swallowed all of it. Thouars pulled out and pets Anko’s head. “Good girl.”

Anko gasped for air and panted. She then saw Thouars cock grew. It was now 8 inches in length, but had the same thickness. Thouars pinned Anko down and slammed her cock into her pussy. Anko screamed in pleasure.

”How’s that!? Is this good my sex toy!?” Thouars roared and spanks Anko twice. Anko yelped in pain. “I want an answer!” She growled and pulled Anko’s hair back and Anko wailed. Thouars stopped her thrusting and kisses Anko on the lips. Anko moaned a yes. Thouars resumes her thrusting. Pulling all the way out and then thrusting back in. 

“More. Give me more.” Anko moaned softly. 

“What? I didn’t hear you.” Thoaurs said and spanked Anko again.

”More! Give me more!” Anko yelled out and was loving her ex’s cock. Thoaurs chuckled and grabbed her hips and started thrusting even harder. Hitting that sweet spot every time. Anko moaned loudly and accepted the fact that she was going to be Thouars toy. Her first mate. But not her true mate. After 5 minutes of thrusting, Thouars was gonna cum again. Anko’s pussy clamped around her ex’s cock and she came. “Thouars!!!!”

”Anko! I’m cumming!” Thoaurs came inside her toy’s pussy and kept pounding her from behind. Her grip tightens and and held Anko close to her. Making out as Thouars finished cumming. Her cock grew an inch in thickness. Thouars pulled out and Anko crashed onto the bed panting. Thouars rubs Anko's pale bottom and couldn't wait to drive her cock inside that nice butt of hers. But that would be for another time.

Thouars laid next to her ex girlfriend. Anko pleasing her ex’s large breasts. “I’ll be back for you later. That other hole will get it next and trust me, I won't be the same size as today.”

Anko nodded. “Thanks for explaining everything. But how big will you be?"

”Welcome. Now I’ll be going. And to answer that question? I don't know. But hope you'll be able to handle it.” Thouars kisses Anko goodbye and left to search for another toy, this time Erina Shindou Thouars opened a list and checked off her 1st toy.

* * *

 

~~**1st Toy: Anko.** ~~

**2nd Toy: Erina.**

**Bonus Toy: ????**

* * *

Thouars had only toys first on the list. She wanted to start off slow and find her true mate as the final search. "I wonder who'll be my true mate. And who's gonna dominate me? Can't wait to find out." Thouars went off to search for Erina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erina is next.


	2. Erina: The 2nd Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thouars visits Erina to claim her as her second toy.

Erina was on her bed doing some work for the student council and some homework. She didn't feel like doing all of this though. Mikoto was busy helping her mother and so no one could help her. Or so she thought. "Need help?" Thouars asked appearing next to Erina's bed. "Yeah." Erina nodded.

All of sudden Thouars takes the papers and puts them away. Erina looked at Thouars. Thouars pats her head. "Be a good dog for me and suck me." Thouars whispered into her ear. Erina getting aroused and blushing. Thouars strips and so does Erina. Erina saw Thouars's big cock. 8 inches in length and 4 inches in thickness. Erina sucked on the head and Thouars moaned. Thouars pushed her head to get more of her cock inside. Erina gagged hard as she was forced to deepthroat Thouars's cock. Thouars started to fuck her face. Her balls smacking her chin. Erina held onto Thouars's hips and moaned and gagged. Her throat bulging slightly to the shape of the white haired girl's dick.

"There we go. Look at you, sucking my cock. Like a good toy." Thouars smirked and kept pumping her hips back and forth. Thouars soon came down Erina's throat. Erina's gagged much louder as her mouth got filled with cum. She swallowed all of it, not spilling any of it. Thouars pulled out and her cock grew once more. The thickness grew to 4.5. Thouars laid on her back as Erina laid on top of her. Thouars pushed her cock inside Erina's virgin asshole. Erina screamed in pain as Thouars slammed upwards, getting her cock balls deep into Erina's tight hole. Thouars moaned as her butt tightly squeezed her cock like a vice. Thouars grabbed the small girl's hips and moved her up and down. Erina moaned in pain and gripped the bed sheets.

"So big! Please pull out!" She cried.

"No! This ass is going to get it. Take it like a good toy!" Thouars growled and started thrusting viciously. Lewd sounds filled the room. The blonde girl was moaning loudly. Tears in her eyes. Her butthole burning. But soon that pain turned to pleasure. Thouars fingered the girl's pussy as she slowed her thrust.

"Thouars.." Erina groaned, throwing her head back and came. Squirting her juices over Thouars's fingers and her anal walls clamping down onto her cock. The white haired futa resumed her hard thrusts and was going to cum soon. She changed position and pinned Erina to the wall. She slammed deep inside Erina's hole again and her large breasts covered the blonde's head. Thouars groaned and kept thrusting, grabbing the girl's hips. Erina moaned loudly. "Fill me with your cum! I'll be your pet! Ahhhh!" Erina cried out, surprising Thouars.

"Good." Thouars smirked and slammed one last time and came deep inside the blonde girl's ass. “Take my cum you dirty dog!” She kept thrusting as she came and Erina came a second time, screaming and passing out due to the intense pleasure. Thouars's cock grew once again. The length was now 8.5 inches. Thouars checked Erina off the list and slowly removed herself. Cum leaked out of the blonde’s gaping hole. Thouars placed the passed out girl on the bed.

"Now time for that bonus toy. I'll be back Erina. I'll give that pussy of yours some attention next time." Thouars smiled and went out to search for her final toy, after that, then the real search began for her true mate, someone who would be with her forever and ever. And it would be a she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus toy is a character from Blue Dragon.


	3. The Bonus Toy: Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thouars finds a girl who is just like her. And what a perfect bonus she’ll be.

Thouars was out looking for her bonus toy. She was in her invisible spaceship, scanning females. Her first two toys were sleeping on Thouars bed. “Come on. The sooner I can find this bonus, the sooner I can start finding my true love.” She keeps scanning the Park area. “Ah! This one looks promising.” Thouars got interested in a girl her scanner picked up. The girl is Bouquet.

Bouqet was humming to herself as she walked out of the park. “That was fun. Now time to go and- Ow!” Someone bumped into her. “Watch where you’re going.”

”Hello Bouquet~” It was Thouars.

”Who are you?” Bouquet asked, staring the girl’s large breasts. Thouars said nothing and kissed Bouquet. Bouquet’s eyes bugged out and was stunned.

”Will you come with me?” Thouars purred and walked back to her spaceship. Bouquet followed and her heart was beating faster. “Good. That kiss worked like a charm.” Thouars explained everything to Bouquet. She lead her to a bedroom.

1 minute later-

Bouquet was on a bed in a very small room. Thouars was making out with her. Her cock erected. Bouquet moaned and groped her own large breasts which were small compared to the white haired woman.

Bouqet had a cock also. This suprised Thouars. And she was the same size as her too. But not for long. Thoaurs sucked on the black haired teen’s cock. Bouquet moaned and rubbed Thouars’s head, as she swallows her entire cock with ease. Thouars knew this girl would be the one to help dominate Anko and Erina.

Bouquet moaned and bucked her hips. She held Thouars’s head down and came inside her throat. “Ahhhhh~”

Thouars swallowed all of it. She stood up and giggled. “Now suck me, toy.” Thouars  smirked and puts her cock inside Bouquet’s mouth. She started sucking on her cock and looked up at the woman. Bouquet was on her bottom as Thouars was on her feet, still wearing her lab coat and nothing else. Thouars started to fuck Bouquet’s face. She gagged and saliva was all over Thouars’s growing cock. “Take it! You slut!” Thouars groaned and kept thrusting. She soon came inside Bouquet. Thouars takes off her lab coat and thrusted more down the teen’s throat.

“Mmmmmmm!” Bouquet moaned and swallowed what she could. Thouars pulled out and her dick grew again. 10.5 inches in length and 6 inches in thickness. Bouquet caught her breath and was forced on her tummy. Her ass high in the air. She had no vagina, which made Thouars wonder why. She didn’t care, cause she had a nice tight ass to break. She spreads Bouquet’s cheeks open and started licking her butthole. “Ahhhh~” The teen moaned. Feeling the white haired futa’s tongue inside her ass.

Once she was done, she started putting her huge cock inside her hole. “Lets get this bad girl in.” Thouars smirked and rammed all of it in, in one go.” Bouquet screamed in pain and her ass was stretching to the shape of Thouars’s cock. Tears formed as Bouquet started to cry but Thouars didn’t care. She bends over and grabs the girl’s breasts and squeezed them. “You got nice boobs darling. But mine are bigger and my dick is bigger. You’re gonna take it all and I’m gonna break this hot ass of yours! Be a good toy for me.” She chuckled and kisses the 18 year old and started thrusting. Bouquet moaning loudly in the kiss, more in pain than pleasure. The massive shaft felt like it was ripping her rectum apart. And that is just want Thouars wants. She picked up her pace. Lewd sounds filled the small room. Thouars pulls the girl’s hair back and thrusted harder. 

“No more Thouars! No more!” Bouquet cries out. Thouars smacked her ass and slammed balls deep and stopped her thrusting. “Ahhhh!”

“Shut up. Or you’ll never walk again. You’re gonna be my toy and your special. So understand that. And this will feel good, I promise.” Thouars replies and strokes Bouquet’s cock. It was leaking pre cum and Thouars smirked. She resumes fucking the girl. Moments later, Bouqet was on her side as Thouars was behind her, lifting her leg up as she thrusted her huge cock inside Bouquet abused asshole. Bouquet was moaning in pleasure and kisses Thouars. She went harder and was about to cum. Bouquet’s groin bulging to the shape of Thouars’s cock.

“I’m cumming Thouars!” Bouquet moaned and strokes herself, cum shooting out of her dick, hitting her breasts and the bed sheets. Her ass tightens up and Thouars moans. Thouars said she was cumming. She had a hand around Bouquet, groping her left breast as the other hand was on her ass, slapping it occasionally.

”Take it!” She moans, giving more brutal thrusts making Bouquet scream and forcing more cum out of her cock. Thouars stops her thrusting and cums a load inside Bouquet’s ass. Thouars stayed inside Bouquet and kisses her. Bouquet moaned as she and Thouars enjoy the kissing. Thouars pulled out and was spent. “Tomorrow, I want you to meet my other toys. And I’ll make sure you get a bigger cock to use.” Thouars spanks Bouquet. Her ass gaped and leaking cum. She passed out and Thouars put a blanket over her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thouars gives Bouquet permission to dominate Erina and Anko for next chapter.


	4. Erina X Bouquet/Anko X Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bouquet gets with Erina and Anko.

It was Saturday, early afternoon. The three toys were still in the spaceship. Thouars was out and about. Erina just finished her shower, and went to her room. She saw the new toy, Bouquet in her bed. Bouquet winked at her and stroked her 10 inch, 6 inch thick member. 

"Hi Erina. Ready for my cock?" Bouquet smirked and kept stroking herself. Erina gets on the bed and begins to suck Bouquet's cock. She moans and pets her head. "Thouars told me about you and Anko."

"Mmmm." Erina moaned as she takes more of the big cock. Bouquet slammed her head down and Erina gagged hard, her throat bulging out in the process. Bouquet moans loudly as she feels the blonde girls throat around her much bigger shaft. Erina began to choke on the big cock and was going to black out any second. Bouquet didn’t want and she pulled out of the girl’s mouth. Erina took deep breaths as Bouquet stroked herself. 

“Since Master took your ass, I’m gonna take your pussy~” smirked Bouquet. She placed Erina on her back and lifted her legs up. She aims her cock at Erina’s entrance and pushes in. Erina groans as the thick cock stretches her open. Bouquet moans as she feels her dick getting warmer. She was halfway in and made sure that Erina was comfortable, before she can break her womb.

Erina moans louder as Bouquet enters all the way inside. A noticeable bulge appearing in Erina’s stomach. “Ahhhhh!”

”That’s it Erina~ scream for me.” Bouquet bends down and kisses Erina as she starts to thrust her hips. She screws Erina hard and quick. Erina wraps her arms around the black haired teen and wails in pleasure. Bouquet was hitting her sweet spot and her womb everytime she bottoms out of her. “How’s this!?” Bouquet smirks again and slammed all the way in and rolls her hips.

”More Bouquet! More!” Erin’s cries out in pleasure. The huge cock stretching her pussy apart. Bouquet happily obliges and starts pounding into Erina. She picked her up and bounces her on her cock. Erina holds on tightly for the wild ride and Bouquet was ready to cum. Bouquet smashes her lips on Erina and unloads her seed. Erina’s eyes roll into the back of her head as she cums as well and she feels her pussy being filled with Bouquet’s cum, to the point of overflowing. Bouquet stayed all the way inside Erina, moving her hips a little, trying to keep her cum from spilling out of the girl. But it was inevitable.

“Look at that. Your pussy expanded to take my cum.” Bouquet giggles as she feels the blonde girl’s stomach expand from her womb being full of cum. Erina crashed onto the bed, falling off of Bouquet’s cock. Cum flowing out of her gaping pussy. “That was great! Can’t wait to stuff this huge meat in that cute little butt of yours. Anko Isuna gonna get it next, though.” 

Later that day-

Bouquet enters Anko’s room. “Anko? You in here?” Bouquet looked around and saw no sign of the girl. She was with Thouars , pleasing her cock. Thouars was sitting in the cockpit as Anko deepthroated her cock. Gags coming from her. Thouars held her head in place and cums down her throat. 

“Fuck!” Thouars moaned and cum spills out of Anko’s mouth as she choked on the cum. She swallows what she can though. Anko lets up and gasped for air. Thouars pets her head and kisses Anko, tasting her own cum. “Good girl. Now go give Bouquet your cute little ass.” She ordered her first toy.

”Yes Master.” Anko said and looked for Bouquet. Bouqet was still naked from earlier. She waited in Anko’s room for about 20 minutes. Finally, Anko arrived. 

“There you are! My cock needs some attention from you.” Bouquet purred and stood up. Anko gets on her bed and gets into position. Hands and knees. Bouquet dives into her virgin ass and licked her hole. Anko moaned softly as she felt the tongue inside of her. Bouquet grabs the girl’s pale ass and squeezes her cheeks. Anko moaned louder and she begs for the cock.

”Just fuck me already!” Anko yelled, getting impatient.

Bouquet smirks, “You asked for it!” She slams all the way in, causing Anko to scream in pain as she felt her ass split into two. Bouquet wasted no time and thrusted her hips viciously. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh drowned out Anko’s screams of pain. Bouquet grabbed the girl’s hips and groaned as she goes harder. “So tight!”

”Ahhhhhh!!!” Anko wailed and cane. Her juices squirting out of her, her burning ass clamps around Bouquet thick cock. Bouquet kept going, ignoring the tight clamping. She pulled Anko arms back and gritted her teeth, groaning as she pounds Anko’s now broken hole. She wraps her arms around the smaller girl and kissed her, swallowing every moan, every scream she made. Finally Bouquet cums. She slams one final time, balls deep and unloaded her biggest load. It didn't last long, but it was long enough for Anko's belly to expand a little bit. Bouquet moaned and pulled out. Anko fell onto the bed passed out as her hole was gaping and cum flowing out of it. Bouquet smiled and went to Thouars to tell her what she had done.

"Good. I'm gonna go find someone to dominate me. So just stay here and watch the other toys for me. If you do good, I'll reward you." Thouars purred and kissed Bouquet and then she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang from RWBY will be next. She will be on top instead of Thouars.


	5. Thouars’s Dominator: Yang Xiao Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thouars finds Yang working out and decides to butt in. Literally.

Thouars is searching for another girl to join her and her toys back at the spaceship. She had scanned a ton of girls but this one girl stood out in particular. It’s Yang Xiao Long. Member of Team RWBY, the powerhouse. Yang was training outside in the forest. Thouars watched her with binoculars. Getting a look at her body. Her muscles really got her turned on. “She’s the one.” Thouars smiled and made her way to the blonde. Yang finished her workout and sat at a log and rested. 

“That was great! Now I can relax.” Yang said and gave a happy sigh. Thouars snuck up on the blonde.

”Now’s my chance.” Thouars smirked and got closer and closer to Yang. Yang had her eyes closed and didn’t hear Thouars coming up from behind her. Thouars steps on a stick and this catches Yang’s attention. Thouars hides behind a tree.

”Someone must be watching me.” Yang said and pops her knuckles. She stands up and looks around. Thouars turns Yang around and kisses her, like what she did with Bouquet. Yang eyes went red and pins a naked Thouars to the ground. She removes her clothes and has a massive cock. 12 inches long and 7 inches thick. Yang grabbed the white haired girl’s head and positioned her dick above her lips. 

“Oh my.” Thouars said with lust in her voice. Her pussy was getting wet and her cock was hard. Yang forces her cock down Thouars’s throat. All the way down. Thouars gags roughly, her breathing cut off, her throat bulging also. 

“Swallow my cock you slut!” Yang growled and began to slam her hips up and down. Thouars made choking sloppy sounds as Yang destroys her throat. She holds her head as she pounded her. Yang groaned in pleasure, her balls smacking Thouars chin. Yang kept going for 30 more seconds until she cane a load down Thouars throat. Thouars retched hard and the cum comes back up. She swallows some of it back though. Yang pulled out and Thouars coughs violently, sucking much needed oxygen. Yang pulls Thouars to her feet and pins her to a large tree. "You got a nice body." Yang smirked and gropes Thouars's massive breasts. She moans and begs for Yang to break her.

"Please. Yang. Break me." Thouars begged.

"I will." Yang chuckled and pushes her cock all the way up Thouars's virgin ass. Thouars screams in pain and pleasure.

"Oh yeah!" Thouars moaned as she felt her ass get torn apart from Yang's much bigger cock. Yang started pounding Thouars into the tree. The bark scratching her skin a bit with each hard slam. Thouars moaned loudly as Yang kept thrusting her huge cock in and out of Thouars broken hole. She was definitely going to let Yang break Anko, Erina and even Bouquet after this was done. Yang pulled Thouars up and puts her down on the log. Yang pulled her arms back and resumes her hard thrusting. Thouars moans loudly and saw her tummy bulging from Yang’s dick. Yang’s balls smacking Thouars’s balls. Skin hitting skin making lewd sounds. Yang loved it but loved the grey haired wonan’s sexy body even more. Thouars arched her back and kissed Yang. Yang moaned and gropes the massive breasts that Thouars has. She gave them a strong squeeze and kept her rough thrusts up. “Fuck! Fuck! Break my ass!” Thouars screamed out, stroking herself.

”Ready for my cum!?” Yang shouted and grunted with each thrust she made. Thouars just kept screaming her lungs out loving every inch of Yang’s huge cock deep inside her body. “I’ll take that as a yes” Yang smirked and slammed one final time, balls deep and moans as she shoots her load. Thouars came also, both from her cock and pussy. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her stomach expanded at an alarming rate and soon enough that cum went out of her mouth. Thouars gags and throws up Yang’s cum. She passed out in the pool below her and Yang pulled out. Bouquet was in charge of the spaceship and lands down and picks up Yang and Thouars, who was in Yang’s arms. Yang sets Thouars down on the couch and puts blanket over her naked body.

”Let her rest up. She’s out of it.” Yang chuckled and smiled. She turns to see Anko, Erina and Bouquet. Yang eyes went red again, her futa cock still erected. “Who’s next?” She asked and smirked. The three toys gulped, intimidated by Yang’s monster between her legs. Yang licked her lips and locked her eyes on Erina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang breaks Erina and Anko with the help of Bouquet next chapter. But they get into trouble with the master.


	6. Yang and The Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang has her way with Thouars’s toys while she is passed out from last chapter. But they get into trouble later on.

Yang went into a big room with the others. They were naked and Anko and Erina were scared of Yang. Her clock would literally rip them in half. Bouquet told them not to worry. Erina was first to go. She strokes Yang’s cock as she sucked her big balls. Anko and Bouquet watch.

”She’s just like you, Bouquet.” Anko said and looked at the girl’s big cock.

”Yeah, but she’s biger than me AND master.” Bouquet replies and stared at Yang and Erina.

Yang picks up the blonde girl and lays on her back. Yang guided her cock to Erina’s ass. 

“Please, not THERE!!!!!!” Erina screamed in agony as she felt her ass get torn apart as Yang slammed her with force, down onto her cock. Erina had tears and Yang was in awe at the girl’s stomach. It was bulging. Yang could see her entire cock lodged deep inside the small girl’s body. Anko and Bouquet couldn’t believe it.

Yang moaned and held Erina’s hips and moved her up and down. “So tight! You two just watch. You’ll be next.” Yang smirked, looking at Anko and Bouquet. Erina was crying as she felt broken and didn’t feel any pleasure from this. Thouars was different. She wasn’t even close to Yang’s power in her thrusts. Yang started to thrust her hips instead. Yang then ordered Bouquet to stick her cock in Erina’s throat. Bouquet does so and started face fucking the blonde with her 10 inch thick cock. Erina was gagging roughly and felt like she black any second. Yang sped up her thrusts. Loud slaps echoing in the entire spaceship. Anko fingers herself, watching Erina get spitroasted. 

10 minutes later.....

Bouquet is thrusting into Erina’s ass as Yang is thrusting into Anko’s pussy. The girls making out with one another as they fuck Anko and Erina. Thouars is awake and is very mad.

”Ahem!” Thouars cleared her throat. She taps her foot and folded her arms over her big breasts. She glares at all then, but more specifically, Yang. The four girls all look at Thouars. “What is this?”

”Uhhhhh....” Yang had a blank face and stopped her thrusting.

”I gave you NO permission to fuck MY TOYS! They are not yours!”

”But Master, You say I could-“

”Quiet my bonus toy!” Thouars shouted and looked at Yang.

”You obey me Yang. Got it!?”

”Yeah.” Yang looked at Bouquet and smirked at her. The two pull out of the two toys and made their way to Thouars.

Thouars looked at them with anger in her eyes. “Do you have anything to say for yourself? Do you!?”

”Well, I’m still horny.” Yang smirked and grabbed Thouars. Bouquet got behind her.

”And I haven’t tried this hot body yet.” Bouquet purred and grabbed her large breasts. Thouars moaned and suddenly was pulled into another room. Yang tied up her hands with rope and Bouquet stuffed her throat with her cock. 

“I won’t be treated as a bonus anymore! I have a dick like Yang! So why should I be treated differently?” Bouquet growled and thrusted her hips. Thouars gagged hard as she felt Bouquet’s cock grow inside her throat. She was the same size as Yang now.

”Yeah? Why should this beauty be treated so different?” Yang asked and smacked Thouars ass hard. Thouars moaned and her pussy took all of Yang’s cock. Thouars moaned loudly and the two girls began to fuck their master.

”Maybe we should be the masters, and YOU the bonus toy.” Bouquet giggles. Thouars opened her eyes in shock at what she just heard. No way these two would change her mission. They had NO power to do so. Thouars had to show them who’s boss around here! But she was rather in a position where she had no power and decided to take Yang and Bouquet at the same time. Bouquet would be the first one to get it. And Thouars has a special way to get Yang back. The two keep thrusting into Thouars. Bouquet was cumming, she held Thouars head in place to make sure she swallowed her entire huge dick when she unloaded her cum. She shoots 8 ropes of it down Thouars’s throat. Yang kept hammering away at her master. Her pussy getting destroyed. Yang came inside Thouars’s womb. 

“Fuck!” Yang shouted and kept her brutal thrust up. Bouquet pulled out of Thouars and watched her stomach expand.

”Ahhhhhh!” Thouars screams as she cane as well. Yang pulls out of Thouars and her vagina was gaping 

Bouquet got into position. She entered Thouars’s ass. Both girls moan as Bouquet began to fuck her master. Yang entered Bouquet from behind and rammed into her ass. “Yang!!” She screamed out. Yang kissed her and began thrusting. All three girls started to moan. Yang slamming into Bouquet made her slam into Thouars.

 Anko and Erina heard the sounds of sex. They peaked into the room and saw the threesome going on. "We should stop them from hurting our master." Anko replied.

"I agree," Erina nodded. "But what if they break us? My hole is still gaped and hurting from Yang." Erina pouted and felt her asshole. Anko got a pipe and ran in and hits Yang in the head and then Bouquet. The two girls fell to the floor and were out. Erina and Anko untie Thouars and dragged her away from the room. Anko locks the door and made sure those two didn't get out.

"Thank you." Thouars smiled.

"No problem master." Erina smiled back.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to be busy getting my revenge on those two. They're trying to ruin my plans. They don't know their place here. But they will." Thouars smirked and entered her lab room. She decided to create a shadow version of Yang and Bouquet. She placed their eggs into a green liquid filled chamber. Soon they would appear to be the real versions, but with gray skin and dark red eyes. She also made sure they have cocks. And they were going to be MASSIVE! So massive it would break those two in half. "They will know what's coming to them, tomorrow. I promise you two will never be the same again." Thouars laughed and calmed down. "They will know their place. And they will be beneath me!" Thouars leaves her lab as the eggs slowly started to take form of Yang and Bouquet overnight.


	7. Dark Yang breaks Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Yang is out of her chamber. She takes Yang away and punishes her.

It was the next day, Yang and Bouquet had breakfasts and wondered where everyone was at.

"Who cares? We got this ship to ourselves." Yang replied and ate her eggs.

"True." Bouquet nodded and eats her breakfast. Glass breaks in the bathroom and Yang and Bouquet turned their heads to the sound.

"I'll check it out." Yang said and got up and went to go see what caused that noise. She opened the bathroom and saw no one. Yang checked the shower and no one was in there either. Yang scratched her head. She shrugged and went to leave the bathroom, but the shut closed. Yang gasped and tried to open the door. It was locked. Behind her was her shadow version. The dark version of Yang pulled her into the tub that was filled with black water and she sank her down into another dimension.

"You will know your place!" Dark Yang growled and appeared in a cave like home. Yang woke up and her hands were tied up and she was on a bed. Dark Yang appeared and had an evil smirk on her face. She was stroking her MASSIVE cock. 16 inches long and 8 inches thick. Yang gasped as she saw it. "Suck. You bitch." Dark Yang growled and pulled Yang's head to her cock. Dark Yang rammed all the way down her throat with one thrust. Yang gagged roughly and she couldn't breathe. Dark Yang started fucking her throat and moaned. "Yes bitch. Just like that." Dark Yang chuckled and pulled Yang's hair. Her big balls slapping her chin. Yang kept gagging and choking on the huge cock. Dark Yang kept thrusting into her mouth, her cock bulging all the way down to Yang's breasts. She literally is getting a tit job and a deepthroat at the exact same time. Dark Yang roared and slammed Yang's head to her base of her cock, keeping it in place. Dark Yang shoots her cum down into Yang's stomach. Yang's eyes rolled in the back of her head. Her stomach expanded as Dark Yang kept pumping her cum. Soon after 3 minutes Dark Yang ripped her cock out of the brawler's throat. Yang retches and throws up the cum. 

"You bitch!" Yang growled once she got her breath.

"Shut up!" Dark Yang punches Yang in the face and went over to her behind. "You will know your place." Dark Yang spreads Yang's ass cheeks apart and rammed her cock to the hilt in one go. Yang screamed in pain as the massive cock went all the way up her ass. More cum comes out of Yang's mouth as she felt her stomach get pushed up. The huge grey dick was all way to her chest. Dark Yang grabs the blonde's hips and started to thrusting viciously. Flesh smacking flesh echoing throughout the cave, including Yang cries.

"No! No! Pull out please!" Yang cried. She was helpless as her ass got split by this evil cock. Dark Yang growled and stops her thrusting, but she was balls deep. She pulled Yang's hair back and grabbed her large breasts, feeling her cock between them from inside of Yang. Dark Yang moved her breasts, moaning as she was getting a titjob while all the way inside Yang's ass. Dark Yang pressed her even larger breast on Yang's back.

"You deserve all of this." Dark Yang said and kissed Yang and slipped her long tongue down her throat, tasting her own cum. Yang's belly was back to normal due to her vomiting all the cum out earlier. Dark Yang resumed her thrusting. Her balls smacking Yang's in the process. The evil Yang swallowed the good Yang's moans and screams. Dark Yang was still playing with Yang's breasts. Position change. Dark Yang was on her back as Yang was on top of her. Her back facing Dark Yang. Dark Yang thrusted into Yang, not allowing her to bounce on her cock. Yang was still screaming loudly as the massive cock arranged her insides. The more she beg for this demon to stop, the more the demon thrusted, and much harder too. 

Dark Yang kept going, not breaking a sweat. She whispered into Yang’s ear. “This is how you dominate. You are no dominator. But after I’m done with you, you’ll have your turn with me. That is, if you can stand! Ahahaha!” Dark Yang pulled Yang’s hair back and thrusted harder than ever. Yang’s mind was blank. Her own cock spilling cum out and she was no longer screaming or moaning. She was about to black out. Dark Yang sensed this and went faster. With a roar, Dark Yang erupted. The cum shot out like a cannon and Yang immediately throws it up. The cum shout out of her mouth like a water fountain. Yang blacked out seconds later. Dark Yang pulled out of Yang and throws her to the cave floor. 

“When you awake, I’ll teach you everything,” Dark Yang snickered and held Yang close to her body. “I wonder how Dark Bouquet is doing?”

*Back at spaceship*

Bouquet was getting her throat fucked by her dark self. Dark Bouquet had the same size cock as Dark Yang. However, she wasn’t close to Dark Yang’s thrusts and speed. But it was enough to cause Bouquet to gag and choke on the monster cock. Dark Bouquet was in the bathroom with Bouquet. “You’re a bonus toy. So act like it! You’re not like Erina or Anko. But you’re not Yang either. You’re in between. You’ll take it, and you’ll give it. Right now is part 1: taking it!” Dark Bouquet roared and went faster. The real Bouquet was losing her oxygen, tears flowing her face. She held the grey skin demon for support. Dark Bouquet would certainly break her, before she could do part 2.

*Next chapter continues with Dark Bouquet x Bouquet*


	8. Dark Bouquet breaks Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Bouquet’s punishment.

Bouquet was getting her throat fucked by her dark self. Dark Bouquet had the same size cock as Dark Yang. However, she wasn’t close to Dark Yang’s thrusts and speed. But it was enough to cause Bouquet to gag and choke on the monster cock. Dark Bouquet was in the bathroom with Bouquet. “You’re a bonus toy. So act like it! You’re not like Erina or Anko. But you’re not Yang either. You’re in between. You’ll take it, and you’ll give it. Right now is part 1: taking it!” Dark Bouquet roared and went faster. The real Bouquet was losing her oxygen, tears flowing her face. She held the grey skin demon for support. Dark Bouquet would certainly break her, before she could do part 2.

After finishing her throat, Dark Bouquet pins Bouquet to the wall. She pushes her large cock into her ass. Bouquet grinds her teeth and winces in pain. Tears began to form and fall down her face. “Awwww, Don’t cry bitch. You’ll know your place soon enough.” Dark Bouquet whispered into her ear. She licks her cheek and slams her entire dick inside.

”Ahhhhhhhh FUCK!!!” Bouquet yelled out.

”Fuck! You’re tight!” The evil demon moaned and started ramming into Bouquet’s ass. She felt her dick hit the wall with every hard thrust. Bouquet cried out in pain. Dark Bouquet loved it and it made her go harder and faster. 

“Please no more!! I’ll do anything you ask! Just don’t break me!” Bouquet cried, her cock rubbing against the wall painfully. Dark Bouquet shook her head and pulled Bouquet’s head back and kisses her. She shoved her long tongue down her throat. Dark Bouquet wiggled her tongue inside Bouquet's throat and enjoyed the sounds of sex in the bathroom. “Ahhhhhh!”

”You taste good~ Scream for me you bitch~” purred the demon. She spanks Bouquet hard multiple times. Bouquet cried out and her cock leaked out pre cum. “Someone’s ready to blow.” Dark Bouquet teases. She puts the girl on her stomach on a towel in the floor, near the shower and resumed her thrusting. She pistons in and out of Bouquet’s broken hole. Bouquet kept crying. She felt so much pain and she felt her stomach push into her chest, let alone the demon’s dick push into her chest.

“AHHHHHH IM CUMMING!!!!” Bouquet yelled out and came hard. She shot her load all over the towel below her. Her ass clenching around Dark Bouquet’s huge cock.

“Take my cum you bitch!” Dark Bouquet growled and came inside Bouquet. Her cum flowing out her mouth. Bouquet made gargling noises, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she blacked out. Her face landed in a pool of the demon’s cum. “Awwwww, you blacked out. Guess you won’t be giving it to me then.” The demon said disappointed by the girl passing out, but at least she got to screw her brains out. The demon girl pulled out and was in awe at the gaping hole she left. “When you wake up, I’ll teach you everything~” the demon grabbed Bouquet and licked her cum covered face, holding her body close to hers. 

Meanwhile, Yang was still out. Erina and Anko return to the spaceship, not knowing that a demon was inside with them. “What’s this? Toys? For me!?” Dark Bouquet gasped seeing the two girls. This was not part of Thouars’s plan. She didn’t want the demon’s going after the toys! This was not good. Dark Bouquet chuckled evilly and hides in the shadows, waiting for one of the girls to enter the bathroom. Bouquet was now at the place Yang was at, laying next to her. Dark Yang also hid in the shadows. 

“This is gonna be good~” Dark Yang said and went to search for someone. This was also not part of Thouars’s revenge. Dark Yang clothed herself blending in with crowd of people. She sees a girl. “She’s perfect.” Dark Yang said and followed her. Soon enough Dark grabbed her and knocked her out. She takes her to place where Yang and Bouquet are at. 

Dark Yang scans the teen and smirked. “Why didn’t Thouars get this girl to join in? She’s perfect. I know she’ll try to fight back, so I’m gonna have to make her beg for my cock and force it in all her holes.” Dark Yang smiles and her eyes glow red. It’s Asuna. The girl Dark Yang captured, is Asuna.


	9. Asuna meets Dark/Demon Yang Xiao Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuna gets raped by Demon Yang. Yang awakes and stops it.

Asuna opened her eyes and looked around. “Where am I?”

”Hello~” Dark Yang smirked and grabbed Asuna’s throat and started choking her. “You’re gonna be my plaything. Asuna Yuuki. You’re going to enjoy my dick! I want to hear you beg for my cum!” Dark Yang said and licked Asuna’s face. She lets her go. Asuna coughs and gasps for air, but not for long as Dark Yang grabbed her head and slammed her cock into her open mouth. All the way down. Asuna retched and started to form tears. Her breathing cut off due to the large cock stretching her throat out from the girth. Dark Yang started to thrust viciously. Yang was stirring, about to wake up and hopefully she could stop the lust crazed demon version of herself, created by Thouars. Dark Yang sped up her thrusting. Yang opened her eyes and heard noises. She sat up and saw her demon doing someone. Yang got up and saw this girl getting raped by Dark Yang. Yang clenched her fists and roared. Eyes going red. She launches herself at the demon, getting ready to punch her in the face.

”GET AWAY FROM HER!” Yang cried.

The demon pulls out of Asuna and quickly blocked the punch. “I don’t think so.” She growled and knees Yang’s right arm, Breaking it. Yang shouted in pain and then got flipped over onto her back, crashing onto the cave floor. Dark Yang got on top of her grabbing her neck and choking her. Asuna got her breath back but vomited. “How dare you try to stop me. You can’t beat me Yang. I’m faster, stronger and bigger than you! You’re not a brawler, you’re a whore! A slut for my cock!” The demon shouted and slammed Yang’s head into the cave floor. Asuna saw what was happening. This blonde girl saved her. She had to return the favor. The demon summoned sharp fangs and was going to kill Yang. “Prepare to die!”

Asuna summoned her sword and went to stab the black heart. Dark Yang caught the blade and broke it in half. Demon Yang got off of Yang and pinned Asuna down. “You were going to stop me too? Wrong move bitch!” Dark Yang roared and rammed her huge cock all the way inside Asuna’s pussy. Asuna cried out in pain and tears go down her face. Dark Yang laughs it up and started thrusting into Asuna. Her hand pushing her head into the cave floor. “I change my mind. After I’m done with you, I’ll kill you!” Dark Yang said and began to laugh once more. Yang got back to her feet, her head bleeding. 

“You...will not kill her...you demon.” Yang said and holds on to her right arm, broken to the elbow. Demon Yang stopped her thrusting once more and pulled out of Asuna. She turns her attention back to Yang.

”You can’t ve serious. You don’t have the strength or speed to kill me. Remember? I’m better than you!”

”That is true, but you lack a heart. You’re also a demon, from who knows where. But I will stop you. I don’t know how you came to be. But it won’t natter. I’ll send you back to hell!” Yang eyes went red again.

”Ahahahaha! You’re dumb. You think you can beat me with one arm!?” The demon laughed again and charged Yang. She kicks her in the face sending Yang to a cave wall. Yang quickly dodges Demon Yang crushing her into more cave. Yang stood her ground, one arm and all. Dark Yang roared and leaps into the air, above Yang. Yang rolled out the way and her demon self landed on her feet. The two stare each other down. Bouquet wakes up and saw the battle going on. She saw that Yang and Dark Yang are exchanging blows. Bouquet went invisible and found a huge rock. Dark Yang pinned Yang at a cave wall and starting punching her. Bouquet smashed the rock on the demon’s head. 

“Take that!” Bouquet shouted and the demon was down to one knee, her head bleeding from the hit. Yang delivers a uppercut to the demon, breaking the demon’s neck. The demon version of Yang went flying and then cane crashing down. Bouquet revealed herself and went to the demon, lying on the cave ground. “Is she dead?”

”Not yet,” Yang replied. She was panting and her nose was broken, bruised ribs and all. She walked slowly to Demon Yang. Asuna joined them.

”Thank You for saving me.” She said.

”Welcome. It was the right thing to do.” Yang smiled. 

“How do we kill this thing?” Bouquet asked, looking around the cave to see if she could find a rock piece to help out.

”Stabbing the heart,” Yang said and stomps on the demon. The demon was knocked out. “Good, She’s out cold.”

”Problem is, my blade is broken.” Asuna said and held the broken two piece in her hands.

”We can still use it,” Yang smirked and took the broken pieces. “Burn in hell you damn monster.” Yang growled and stabs the demon Yang in the heart with Asuna’s broken sword. The demon turns to dust.

“Glad that’s over with.” Said Asuna as she puts her clothes back on. Yang did as well and jumped into the water. It was the way out of this hell hole and soon enough the girls arrived back in the spaceship.

“My dark self is still in here.” Bouquet said with fear in her voice. Dark Bouquet was fucking Erina and Anko at the same time. She had two cocks and was thrusting into both girls. They had cum flowing out their mouths, cum leaking out of their gaping butts and bleeding from their heads. Yang grabbed the demon and started to choke her to death. Yang snapped the demon’s neck. 

“It’s over. They’re no more.” Yang said and Bouquet checks Erina and Anko. 

“They’re hurt. We need to get them to the medical room.” Bouquet said and carries Anko. Yang carries Erina with her good arm.

”I’ll be leaving now. Thank you for saving me.” Said Asuna.

”No problem.” Yang smiled and leaves with Bouquet. Thouars was on her way back, having no luck on finding her true love. She decided to look again tomorrow. Asuna left the spaceship once Bouquet landed it. Bouquet said bye and saw Thouars. Thouars enters inside. Yang found some papers in the lab room and she found out Thouars was behind the whole demon thing. Yang growled and crushed the paper. 

“How’s everybody?” Thouars asked once she entered the spaceship.

Bouquet put the spaceship on auto pilot and went to medical room. She saw Yabg inside and Yang told her what the master had done. “She’s in trouble.”

”Damn right she is.” Yang stormed out of the medical room and went to go see Thouars.


	10. Thouars’s punishment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thouars gets punished by Yang and Bouquet.  
> WIP

Yang walked to Thouars.

”Hi Yang. What happened to your arm?” Thouars asked. Yang grabbed Thouars and pinned to her the wall.

”You did this! You created those demons!” Yang roared. 

“What?”

”Don’t give that bullshit! You know what I’m talking about! Why did you make those copies!?”

”To get back at you and Bouquet!” Thouars yelled. 

Yang knees Thouars in the back. Her big boobs being squished painfully from being pinned to the wall. “You caused pain to us all! My arm is broken because of you! Erina and Anko are hurt because of you! Asuna got raped because of you!”

”Look Yang I’m so sorry. I’ll never do it again!” Thouars cried out. 

”When my arm is healed up, I’m gonna make you my bitch! You won’t walk for months after I’m done with you. As your hand picked dominator, I’ll obey my position. Your ass and pussy will be split open. You understand me!?” Yang pulled Thouars hair back.

”Ahhh! Ow! I do. I understand!” She cried out in pain.

”Anko and Erina could’ve been killed!”

”I didn’t mean for them to get involved....” Thouars said with sadness.

”Well they did. Bouquet will also be with me. We’re gonna teach you a lesson! Bouquet is not hurt too bad, but her head is hurting. She’ll be fine tomorrow. But we’re still gonna wait till my arm is healed. Then YOUR punishment begins.” Yang lets her go and leaves to the medical room. Bouquet takes care of Erina, Anko and Yang.

”I really screwed up. Big time.” Thouars said and sat down at cockpit. “Hope I can find you, my true love.”

Yang returns with a wicked smile on her face. “Oh by the way, your cock will be gone~ drink this now! I found some lab work stuff on how you got that dick. I found a reverse effect~ so here drink it.” Yang informed Thouars. She looks st Yang then turns away. “Hello!? Did you hear me!? Drink it!” Yang grabbed Thouars head and forced her to drink the potion. Thouars gets it down and a few seconds later, her cock disappears. “That’s not all~ I decided to punish you now! Bouquet will be watching. So open your mouth and swallow my cock.” Thouars opens her mouth wide and Yang removed her bottoms and rammed her fat dick down her master’s esophagus.

Thouars started to gag and choke on Yang’s massive cock. Yang smirked and held her head with her good arm. Bouquet was watching, as she strokes her large cock, she was enjoying Yang hard thrusts into Thouars’s throat. The way her mouth opened up to take that thick fat cock, got Bouquet wanting to join in. But she remained watching and being patient. Yang smirked, “You’re our bitch and toy today~” she grabbed Thouars’s hair and squeezes it and pulled it up. Thouars moaned in pain as it hurt her. Yang started to thrust faster, and faster and more brutally. Thouars gagged more and chokes on Yang's massive cock. Yang moans and was gonna go cum.

"Swallow my cum!" Yang moaned and slammed one last time and dumped her cum down into Thouars's stomach.


End file.
